Tara Parker
Tara Parker is the mother of Jennifer Parker. History Jenny's Surgery Tara came into the ER in search of her daughter, Jennifer. She'd tracked Jenny's phone to find her at the hospital. Unbeknownst to her, Jenny was pregnant. Jenny told her doctors she didn't want to tell her mother she was pregnant, so they said had had abdominal pain and was going for a CT. The CT revealed a splenic artery aneurysm, but they said the bleeding had stopped. Jenny was given the option for surgery to prevent it from bleeding again, but she didn't want to tell her mom she was pregnant, so she decided to watch and wait instead. They told Tara about what Jenny had decided, but she wanted to know what the doctors thought. Arizona admitted that she recommended surgery, so Tara said she wanted the surgery. April mentioned risks and then said she could lose the baby if she had surgery, revealing that Jenny was pregnant Tara confronted Jenny about the baby and keeping it from her. Jenny said she knew that she had ruined her mother's life, because her mother had spent her whole life telling her not to repeat her mistakes. During an exam, Jenny's pressure bottomed out. Arizona did an ultrasound and determined that the aneurysm had ruptured, so she was rushed into surgery. In surgery, they had to remove her spleen to stop the bleeding. Jenny was stable and awake after her surgery. Tara came to her and said that she should have told her instead of suffering and being scared alone. ("I Wear the Face") Jenny's Fall Tara left for work and had a feeling something was wrong. She went back home to find Jenny on the floor with blood around her. She'd slipped and fallen while doing dishes. Tara rushed her to the ER, where they said the baby looked good, but there was free fluid in her abdomen. When they determined that the fluid was amniotic fluid, Dr. Norman Russo initially wanted to delivery the baby immediately, but ultimately decided to fix the leak with a plasma patch, in order to give Jenny and the baby more time. He observed Jenny overnight and the next day, when her mean pressure was down, he decided he needed to deliver. However, after he opened her uterus, Arizona Robbins came into the OR and took over, instead filling her uterus with lactated ringers and sewing her back up to give the baby more time to grow. She gave Tara the chance to see her granddaughter for a moment before putting her back in Jenny's uterus. Jenny was stable after her surgery. ("Mama Tried") Relationships Familial She put a lot of pressure on her daughter not to make the same mistakes she had. Their relationship was strained because Jenny believed her mother saw her as a mistake. Notes and Trivia *She said she was 14 when she got pregnant with Jenny, making her approximately 28. Gallery Episodic 12x17Tara.png|I Wear the Face 12x22TaraParker.png|Mama Tried Episode Stills 12x22-1.jpg 12x22-2.jpg 12x22-3.jpg 12x22-6.jpg Appearances Category:Characters Category:GA Characters Category:GA S12 Characters